Love, Letter
by shiroscarletzice
Summary: "Just like one of Shakespeare's famous works, ain't it?" Gray said, his smug grin growing wider and wider. "That nearly gave me cancer," Lucy finally commented.
**Love, Letter**

 **Don't own FT**

* * *

 _A masterpiece you are._

 _From the way your red hair flows reaching your curvy hips without any error, to the way you walk gracefully with your head held high. Even without practise ease, you could swoon anyone – may it be boy or girl – off their heels. If only I were as a skilled poet as Shakespeare, the book I will surely write would be about you and you alone. And the love story will feature only me and you._

 _Yeah, that'll definitely bring your other admirers drowning in a sea of jealousy._

 _If I hadn't grew up alongside you in the guild we know and love, I would just have assumed that you're only a beautiful menace who could perish a castle full of demons into nothing but dust. Luckily that didn't happen. I had the fortune to foresee every flow you have. Underneath that armour you wear to tell the world how brave a woman you are, you are still a fragile woman who is in a desperate need for a solid ground to stand. You were just another human being. Just like the others._

 _Just like me._

 _But unlike any of us, you have succeed triumphantly overcome it and make it as a stepping stone to help your loved ones._

 _Your friends._

 _Your family._

 _Most importantly, yourself._

 _You never waver when confronted with an opponent who everyone knows is no match for a mage of our likes. And you never lost to them either. You are strong, undeniably. With the blade you hold and the way you dance in the battlefield, I'm sure you can cut through any threat without a fuss._

 _Now, I shall proceed to the point of reason as to why I am letting you read my handwritten letter is because I wish to make a confession to you. I actually couldn't help myself from falling in love with you, Erza. I've wrecked my brain to figure out a different way to confess to you in a less cliché way and this is the best I got. I'm not really hoping for an immediate response. I'll give you time. No rush._

 _Even if my love is one-sided, I won't be as devastated as you may think. I'll accept anything and bare the consequences. I'll mend as time flies by and hopefully find someone like you – maybe better._

 _But, I sure do hope that I won't have to do that._

 _So, I hope you will read this letter till the last word and tell me if you have also harboured any feelings for me._

 _Love,_

 _Gray Fullbuster._

* * *

Gray lifted his head up from the piece of paper he had been reading. He raised a brow and frowned. "You really expect me to give this to her and let her read it?"

Lucy, the blonde girl who was sitting on her desk, smiled gleefully. "Yup! She'll love it and you two would be having dinner together in a star filled night in no time," she said rather enthusiastically.

"But this," he flailed the paper in the air. "Won't certainly make her melt. She'll laugh. Really hard. And crumple it up before feeding it to Natsu. I'm not even the one who wrote it, for Heaven's sake! If I didn't know that this was supposed to be _my_ love letter to her, I would have thought that you were the one who's confessing to her."

Lucy rolled her eyes at that. "I'll assure you, Gray. She'll come running right at you after she's done reading."

Gray got up from where he sat and walked over to the blonde's desk. "Give me a pen," he demanded. Lucy gave him the pen she had been biting while she waited for her friend to finish reading her handwritten letter. Gray turned the page over to the blank side of it and started scribbling.

"What're you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Improvisation," he answered. Once done, he lifted the paper and shoved it in front of his friend's face. "It's better than what you had come up. Read it aloud."

Reading loudly, she did.

 _"Roses are red,_

 _Your hair is red,_

 _You're beautiful,_

 _Will you go out with me?_

 _I actually like you."_

She narrowed her eyes at the paper then to the raven haired mage.

"Just like one of Shakespeare's famous works, ain't it?" Gray said, his smug grin growing wider and wider.

Lucy scrunched the paper and threw it out her window. Gray watched the occurrence with wide eyes and mouth agape. "That nearly gave me cancer," Lucy finally commented.

"What the hell, Lucy?!"

The blonde jumped off her seat and shoved Gray towards her front door. "Just tell her face to face how you feel about her. I'm sure she won't turn you down."

"You're just jealous that mine was better than yours," he spat.

Lucy swung her door open and kicked the raven haired male out her room, causing him to topple down. "Yeah, I'm jealous that you could write better crap than me. Go and confess to her already!" She slammed her door closed and the sound of clicking followed suit.

Gray picked himself off the floor and dusted himself. "Sheesh. I knew that plan 'love letter writing as a medium of confession' was a failure from the get-go. Even the name of the plan was an utter failure."

With that, he made his way out the building and went looking for a familiar red head he had come to love.

* * *

 **A bunch of graylu brotp here. It's a grayza fic with only mentions of erza.**

 **Major apologies for any grammatical errors.**

 **Do leave a review. It'll be mucho appreciated.**

 **-ShiroScarletZice- (still alive, folks. Still alive.)**


End file.
